


Perfect Day

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [12]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two couples both have different ideas on what makes the perfect date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found on my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Perfect Day" is performed by Lou Reed.
> 
> This story has an Underage warning as 90s Kid is seventeen.

It was six o'clock on a cool Saturday night. Harvey Finevoice paced back and forth across his bedroom rug as he went over his mental checklist for the third time. His attire for the night was all laid out, he’d double-checked the dinner reservations, the after-dinner items were ready and waiting in the fridge; all that was left was a shower. Before he could commence with that, however, Harvey went out into the living room to make sure the rest of his plan was still going smoothly. “So, Linksano, you all are still heading out to that poker game, right?”

The scientist heaved a sigh and there was exasperation in his voice when he spoke. “Yes, Finevoice, we will soon be on our way to a poker game at friend’s house, where we will be spending the night thanks to your generous bribes, so that we will not spoil your romantic date! That’s the eleventh time you’ve asked today. Care to make it an even dozen?” Harvey felt a bit chided, but couldn’t help smiling and shaking his head at Linksano. “What on earth are you two doing that’s so important, anyway?”

“Ah, a gentleman never kisses and tells, doc,” Harvey said absentmindedly as he straightened things up in the living room. Boffo placed a hand over his smiling mouth and honked his horn. “Hey, careful there, Boffo,” Harvey warned, though his eyes were dancing. He walked back upstairs and knocked on the door to Linkara’s room.

“Come in, Harvey.” He did so; noticing Linkara was hard at work on a script. Harvey shook his head once again; Linkara was always so busy with one task or another. Thankfully, he’d convinced him to take a nice break this evening. Linkara typed a few more sentences before getting up and stretching his arms out over his head. “I’m just finishing up. I started early today because I’ve been looking forward to tonight all week.” Linkara smiled at his boyfriend before he gestured to the long box on the bed. “I also notice you’ve chosen my attire for me.” Harvey laughed, nodding in approval at the designer label printed on the box.

“Well, the place we’re going tonight requires such a thing. Besides, I’ve wanted to see you in a get-up like this for years. It’ll definitely be something you can wear again as time goes by.”

“Is that so? I thought you’d be more interested in seeing me out of that get-up,” Linkara said with a knowing look that made Harvey laugh even more.

“Now, Kid, you know I’m a gentleman, so I’d never say something which could tarnish my sterling reputation.”

“Well, since I am not a gentleman, I’ll say it for you.” Linkara moved into his boyfriend’s arms and kissed him lightly before pulling back, knowing they’d have plenty of time later that night for all sorts of fun activities. Harvey kept his arms around the younger man’s waist and ran his hands up and down his back.

“I’ve been on pins and needles all day,” he admitted, his voice growing softer. “We’re gonna have this place to ourselves all night, sweetheart. The doc, the ninja, and the clown have poker plans to keep them busy, and Junior’s spending the night at Crockett’s, so we can be sure to forget all about our worries tonight…”

Linkara shivered in his arms and grinned, definitely willing and eager to relax for a night. He’d already promised Harvey there would be no crappy comics, annoying co-workers, or alien invasions that night, and Linkara never went back on a promise. “Sounds like heaven.”

Harvey pressed his lips to Linkara’s in agreement. “As much as I hate to leave, I gotta start getting ready for our big night. I’ll see you soon, Kid…real soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” The singer kissed Linkara lightly once again and exited to do just that, while Linkara turned back to his computer and tried very hard to remember how to type coherent sentences.

\----

As Harvey headed toward the bathroom, the door suddenly flew open to reveal 90s Kid standing there with his towel around his waist and a crumpled ball of clothes in his arms, preparing to exit. “Oh! Sorry, dude, didn’t see you there.” Harvey waved a hand in dismissal and smiled at him pleasantly. “There’s still tons of hot water, no worries.”

“Good to know. Ready for your own romantic liaison tonight?” At 90s Kid’s confused look, he amended, “Are you ready for your date with Crockett?” The lightbulb went off in the teen’s head and he eagerly nodded, giving a thumbs up.

“Oh dude, it’s going to be awesome! Dan drove up here yesterday to, like, buy some old comics and junk for his collection, and he’s so happy with what he found that we’re going to celebrate! This night is totally going to be radical!” Beaming brightly, 90s Kid hurried past the singer and went into his bedroom, leaving the bathroom free.

Harvey frowned as he took in the state of the room and set to work wiping goo off the mirrors, straightening up bottles, and setting out new, dry towels. After laying out the tools necessary for his grooming procedure, Harvey undressed, carefully laying his clothes out so they wouldn’t get wet, and hopped into the shower.

\----

90s Kid dried himself off and casually tossed his towel into a corner of his room. He knocked a few miscellaneous clothes off his duffel bag onto the floor and checked to make sure he had everything he’d need to spend the night at Dan’s place. He was proud to have remembered his toothbrush, pajamas, a change of clothes, and the essentials like comics, videos, and games, so 90s Kid zipped the bag closed and kicked it toward the door. Then 90s Kid grabbed some clean clothes out of his closet and thought about what he and Dan would do that night as he dressed.

He’d been looking forward to that evening for what seemed like forever; somehow, time always seemed to move more slowly when he was apart from Dan. The two were able to see each other more often thanks to Linksano’s teleporter, but 90s Kid still craved more time with his boyfriend. They averaged a date or sleepover at least once a week and talked every day on the phone for hours, but the teen would have been with Dan every day if he could. He knew one day they’d be able to do that, once they were able to move in together, but until that day came, 90s Kid would treasure every moment they spent in each other’s company.

90s Kid combed his hair back once he was dressed, moved his hat back into position, and slid on his shades. He made sure to apply a coat of chapstick to his lips, since they constantly got chapped from licking them so much when out blading or boarding, and he wanted them to be kissable for when Dan arrived. After a final glance in the mirror, 90s Kid nodded and grabbed the duffel bag, made sure to follow Linkara’s admonition about shutting off his light, and slid down the banister of the stairs.

\----

Harvey finished showering and shaving, making sure to dab on the cologne that he knew was Linkara’s favorite before focusing on his hair regimen. He was known for taking a while to prepare in the bathroom, and the others loved to tease him about his vanity.

“These good looks don’t just take care of themselves,” was always his response. It usually took at least an hour before Harvey was satisfied with his appearance, and tonight he spent an extra thirty minutes making sure every inch of him was impeccable. When he finally approved, Harvey started back to his bedroom to change.

He had long since dried off, so he quickly started pulling on socks, buttoning his dress shirt, carefully shrugging into his jacket, and stepping into freshly polished shoes. He fastened his gold cufflinks that he saved purely for special occasions and admired himself in the mirror, knowing that it wasn’t merely an inflated ego which made him think he looked handsome. Harvey would be getting confirmation of this fact soon enough.

\----

After hearing that the bathroom was finally empty, Linkara strolled to his boyfriend’s bedroom and knocked softly on the door. Harvey eagerly opened it, his eyes lighting up as he took in the sight of Linkara fully dressed in his brand new Armani tuxedo. Linkara was struggling with one of the pieces, however. “It’s a beautiful suit, Harvey, but I think a pre-made bow tie would’ve been easier for me.” Harvey good naturedly came over and expertly tied the bow tie on the first try, before placing his hands on Linkara’s shoulders and squeezing gently.

“Only ruffians use pre-made bow ties, Kid.” He took a step back and took him in once again, whistling softly in delight. “You look absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart.” Linkara blushed slightly and straightened his hat, noticing with equal admiration how good Harvey looked, but that was to be expected. Harvey reached out and took his hand, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss. Linkara felt his heart leap. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, he could tell.

\----

Harvey and Linkara came down the stairs to the whistles, horn honks, and catcalls of the others in the living room. “Oh, knock it off,” Harvey told them, though his grin showed he didn’t really mind the attention at all.

*Are you sure you do not want us gone for the entire weekend?* Ninja-Style Dancer asked after admiring the two a moment. *I’m sure you’d appreciate the time alone together.*

“As kind an offer as that is, I don’t think I can go a whole weekend without doing something productive,” Linkara said as the three started heading out the door.

“Oh, I’ll show you something productive we can do together,” Harvey murmured into his ear, making Linkara blush even more. 90s Kid grinned at them from the couch as he made sure he had everything he needed in his pockets. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and he bounced over to answer it.

“Hey, man! I’m so totally glad to see you!”

A smiling Dan stepped inside, greeting 90s Kid with a warm hug and a kiss. "Hey, Kid! Ready for our date? We've got a pizza and a pitcher of root beer with our name on it, and I've got a fresh roll of quarters in my pocket!" Linkara stifled a laugh as he thought of an obvious joke, while 90s Kid nodded eagerly, jumping up into the air with glee.

"Duuuuuude, we are gonna RULE that Q*-Bert game tonight! Let’s motor.” He turned back to Harvey and Linkara, flashing them a rock-and-roll sign. “Later, dudes. I’ll call you guys tomorrow, okay?” Dan’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed the other two, waving to them in greeting.

“Wow, you two look fancy. Headed out somewhere special?” Harvey nodded, putting his arm around his boyfriend proudly.

“Absolutely. You kids have fun, don’t wait up.” Dan laughed, nodding and putting his own arm around 90s Kid as they walked out the door.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Good night!” After the door was closed behind them, Harvey once again looked to Linkara and offered him his arm.

“Shall we?”

Linkara smiled and took it without hesitation. “We shall.”

\----

Once they arrived at the pizza parlor, the staff greeted Dan and 90s Kid personally and already had their usual orders prepared for them. Dan cracked open his roll of quarters and the two headed to the arcade machines, ready to destroy the top scores that didn't already have their initials next to them. While Dan took a turn first, 90s Kid gulped down two glasses of root beer and watched him enthusiastically before noticing the crane game nearby. Curious, he went over to examine it and his eyes brightened as he noticed a familiar face sitting atop the pile of stuffed animals.

Reaching into his pocket for some of his own quarters, 90s Kid slid a few into the slot and limbered up his fingers. He was awesome at these things; sometimes he'd even attract a crowd at the arcade, impressing everyone with how many prizes he could get in a row. He also usually gave most of his winnings to the other kids as well, since Linkara said there were way too many plush toys at the base already. 90s Kid nimbly maneuvered the crane just where he wanted and pushed the button, grinning as it reached its target. He held his breath as the metal hand carried the plush by the ear before dropping it in the collection chute.

“Yes! Totally righteous!”

"Your turn, Kid!" Dan called out as the last of his lives expired. He turned his head and noticed 90s Kid at the crane game before heading toward him. "You ready to - hey, look at that!" Dan grinned as he saw what 90s Kid was holding in his hands. "I'm terrible at those things. Did you get that on your first try?”

"Sure did, man!"

“That’s amazing, sweetie! I never knew you had so many talents.” 90s Kid beamed proudly as he handed Dan the plushie of a familiar character he loved well.

"This is for you! It’s Braveheart Lion. Cuz, you know, you got me Tenderheart Bear, and I, like, want to give you this one. You always act brave and make me feel totally safe and junk." 90s Kid started to blush slightly as he spoke, embarrassed at being so open about something he was still used to being laughed at for, but Dan gave him such a touching look of thanks as he accepted the plushie that he felt better instantly.

“Thanks, Kid. I’m going to keep him next to my prized copy of Screwballs so I know he’ll always be safe.” Dan leaned in to kiss 90s Kid before tucking the lion safely under his arm. “Come on, it’s your turn to kick some video game tail.”

“Let’s rock, dude!”

\----

Harvey parked his car close to the restaurant before unbuckling his seatbelt and coming across to the other side to open the door for Linkara.

“Why thank you, Harvey.” Linkara slipped a hand into his boyfriend’s and let him gently lead him out, shutting the door behind him. Harvey had been planning this evening for a while, and everything was going perfectly so far. He could hardly take his eyes off Linkara, noting how handsome he looked in his new suit, giving him appreciative smile after appreciative smile as they strolled toward the entrance. The looks were making Linkara’s heart beat faster, and his pale cheeks were soon colored crimson.

“Did I ever tell you you’re gorgeous?” Harvey asked as he opened the door so Linkara could step inside.

“Only when you want to get out of cleaning duties back at the base,” Linkara joked, although his smile showed he was very pleased with the compliment.

Straightening his tie, Harvey approached the maitre d’ with Linkara on his arm. “Reservation for Finevoice,” Harvey greeted, slipping the man a tip with a well-practiced handshake. The man grinned at them and led them straight to their table, where the singer pulled out the chair for Linkara and seated him before taking the other seat for himself.

“You certainly are a proper gentleman,” Linkara told him with an approving smile. Usually he was a bit embarrassed at being pampered out in public like this, but Linkara had decided not to let himself care that evening and to simply enjoy being spoiled so wonderfully. Harvey really was a dreamboat and Linkara loved when they had the chance to go out on proper dates. The pair only went out on the town once or twice a month, due to Harvey having very expensive taste, but when they did find an occasion to celebrate, it was worth the time spent waiting in-between.

“See anything you like? Maybe something not on the menu?” Linkara looked up from his menu and saw Harvey wriggle his eyebrows at him. He bit down on his lip to keep from laughing out loud in the quiet dining room and shook his head at the other man.

“You’re just trying to embarrass me in public, aren’t you?”

“Me?” Harvey’s expression turned angelic. “How can you even think I’d do something like that to you?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a paragon of innocence…when you want to be.” Harvey chuckled while Linkara turned back to his menu, frowning slightly as his eyes scanned over the pages. “Uh, Harvey, my French is not exactly the best here…”

“Don’t worry about it, Kid. I’ll take care of it, and make sure you get something delicious.” Linkara looked gratefully at him just as the waiter arrived. Harvey smoothly ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them and two dishes that certainly sounded delicious even if Linkara couldn’t make heads or tails of what they were.

When they were alone again, Harvey reached out to take Linkara’s hand, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. Linkara smiled back at him and felt his heartbeat quicken again, as it always did when Harvey gazed into his eyes. He showed off that crooked smile of his and gave him a wink that made his heart flutter.

“Did I ever tell you you’re gorgeous?”

“Yes…but tell me again.”

\----

Dan and 90s Kid were once again the kings of the parlor that evening. They quickly drew a crowd over to the arcade machines where they managed to conquer every top ten score available to wild applause. 90s Kid also showed off more of his crane game abilities (everyone who showed up managed to receive something from him, including the staff) and they managed to consume several pitchers of root beer and at least a pizza and a half each.

But the fun couldn’t last forever, and eventually they were shooed out as the manager started to close up shop, but they were still giggling with joy as they walked back to the car, hand-in-hand. “Dude, that was totally radical!” 90s Kid told him as he swung their enjoined hands together happily. “I love that place! We should, like, go there every weekend!” Dan nodded in agreement and safely tucked Braveheart Lion into the backseat of his car before turning to 90s Kid.

“It’s still early, so do you wanna go somewhere else?” 90s Kid squeezed his hand in excitement.

“Oh, yeah dude! Like, where do you wanna go?”

“If you’re not too full, maybe we could go grab some ice cream.” 90s Kid gave him a look that showed exactly how much that question didn’t need to be asked so the two quickly set off, blasting R.E.M. and Tears for Fears the whole way there. 90s Kid played air guitar as they drove while Dan told him stories about his time spent in the 80s. The teen was as eager to listen as Dan was to talk, and the older man felt even luckier to have found him because of it. 90s Kid never rolled his eyes or sighed when he launched into a story, never acted like he’d rather be somewhere else, never hurried him along or told him to shut up. Dan felt like he’d never be able to properly show 90s Kid how much his affection meant to him, but he was going to do his best to try.

Soon they were sitting in the ice cream shop where they split a humongous sundae covered with close to everything under the sun. 90s Kid loved how his boyfriend managed to match him in both his love of junk food and sheer stomach capacity, and Dan loved just knowing 90s Kid was happy, and that he was somewhat responsible for his boyfriend having a good time.

After they managed to make their way down to the bottom of the huge bowl of vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, caramel, sprinkles, gummy bears, chocolate chips, whipped cream – and two cherries, of course – the two were finally full. They headed back out to the car, ready to head back to Dan’s place.

“Hold on tight, dude. This trip is going to be totally gnarly!” Dan chuckled and wrapped an arm around 90s Kid, pulling him close.

“All right. I just hope my car survives this journey.”

“Don’t worry, dude,” 90s Kid assured him. “Linksano totally tested this thing. And even if it does turn your car into, like, a flaming pile of metal, that will just make it more hardcore!”

“Uh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dan couldn’t help sending hesitant, so 90s Kid kissed him gently and took his hand.

“It’s gonna be okay, Dan. Trust me.” Dan relaxed and nodded.

“I do, Kid.”

“Awesome.” 90s Kid pulled the teleporter from his pocket and pressed the button. “Let’s punch it!” The car was bathed in a blue glow before it vanished entirely. Dan gasped and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as he felt the strange sensation of falling for a moment. The next second it was gone, and Dan found himself staring out the window at his place. He sighed with relief.

“That was great. I wish I had one of those for when I need to make a trip to the store.”

“Yeah, I know, dude. I’m gonna totally ask Linksano to, like, make one of these for you! Then we can totally see each other all the time!” Dan chuckled and pulled 90s Kid into another kiss.

“Thanks, Kid.”

They kissed a bit more before finally making their way inside. Dan felt like he was walking on air as he followed after the excited teen. Tonight was going swimmingly, and it was nowhere close to over. Dan didn’t know who to thank for such a wonderful evening, but he knew he owed somebody big time.

\-----

Harvey and Linkara had gotten their meals, which turned out to be a steak and asparagus for the former and some sort of bird with mushrooms and spices for the latter, and chuckled softly as they made their way through their conversation. There was the pleasant melody of piano and violin strings in the air, and a woman in a beautiful dressing gown was serenading the patrons as they enjoyed themselves.

“Want a taste?” Linkara nodded and opened his mouth as Harvey offered him a bite of his steak, savoring the delectable taste on his tongue and trying not to choke as his boyfriend gave him a wink.

“D-delicious,” he managed to say after swallowing, which was true, as the the food there was excellently prepared and of the highest quality. The talking calmed a bit as they politely stuffed their faces and drank their wine. Once the two dishes and their bottle were empty, Harvey removed the napkin from his lap and strolled over to the woman who had been wowing them with her beautiful voice. Linkara saw him say something that made her blush slightly and wave her hand dismissively, obviously a compliment on her singing, before he smiled and slipped her a tip. Then he gently reached out to take her hand and murmured something into her ear. She nodded at him, tucking the money away, and Harvey came back to the table as a new song began to play.

Harvey extended his hand to Linkara. “May I have this dance?”

“Harvey, you know I’m not very good at that.”

“Come on, Kid, trust me. It’ll be fun.” He shot that smile again and Linkara’s breath caught in his throat.

“A-all right.” Harvey grinned triumphantly as he pulled Linkara to his feet and and led him out to the dance floor. The woman started to sing once again and Linkara felt himself blush as his boyfriend pulled him close, placing one hand on his shoulder and slipping his other hand through his, taking the lead.

“If our lips should meet, inamorata… kiss me, kiss me sweet, inamorata…”

Harvey was as talented a dancer as he was a singer, moving lightly and with the grace of a deer as he gently waltzed with Linkara. The hero couldn’t help but continue to turn a deeper shade of red as he noticed they were the only ones on the floor. “Harvey, I don’t know if this was a good idea. We’re out here all alone and you’re holding me so close… everyone is looking at us…”

“If no one were looking, would you mind?” Harvey asked him smoothly as Linkara felt his heart beat faster. “I would cut a rug with you in front of the Queen of England and the Pope, Kid, and I wouldn’t give a hoot what anybody said.” Linkara laughed and decided to play along, smiling slyly as he mimicked his boyfriend’s old-fashioned manner of speech.

“Oh Mr. Finevoice, you do forget yourself.” Harvey chuckled, pulling Linkara even closer. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Never. How could I, with you in my arms?”

“Hold me close and say you’re mine, with a love as warm as wine…”

Linkara felt the burn of his cheeks once again as Harvey continued to turn on the charm; he always knew the right thing to say to turn Linkara into putty in his arms. But that didn’t discourage Linkara from his teasing.

“H-Harvey, you’re incorrigible…” Harvey suddenly twirled Linkara and swept him into his arms, dipping him low and planting such a deep kiss on him that some of the other patrons let out noises of awe. Linkara was red as a beet by that point, though the shiver that went through him and the smile on his face afterwards showed just how much he enjoyed it.

“I’m at heaven’s door, inamorata… want you more and more, inamorata…”

Harvey’s calm blue eyes gazed into Linkara’s, having no need to focus on anyone but him as the two kept slowly dancing. Linkara felt himself fall in love all over again as he looked up into the older man’s face, reaching one hand up to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. He rested his head against Harvey’s shoulder and forgot all about who was looking, forgot all about his embarrassment, forgetting everything but the sound of the music and the feeling of being in Harvey’s arms.

“You are a symphony, a very beautiful sonata, my inamorata… say that you’re my sweetheart, my love…”

The restaurant patrons politely clapped as they completed their dance, watching Harvey grace Linkara’s hand with another kiss before leading him back to their table. Linkara smiled at him adoringly and felt more loved than he ever had in his life.

“You’re the most beautiful dancer I’ve ever held in my arms, Kid.”

“Mmm, really?” Linkara suddenly looked down at his hands, his expression growing serious. “Then who was that showgirl you were talking about in your sleep last week? You called her the most beautiful dancer in the world, I believe.”

Harvey’s eyebrows shot up at once and his mouth fell open. “I did what? Oh Kid, I’m so sorry, I swear I don’t know who-” He trailed off when he realized Linkara was shaking with silent laughter. “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

“You should have seen your face, Harvey,” Linkara teased once again. Harvey chuckled low in his throat and gave his lover a look that made him squirm.

“I’ll get you for that later, Kid.”

\----

“You win again, Kid!” Dan exclaimed after finishing their fifth round of Connect Four. The teen grinned and started setting up the pieces for another game. “How’d you get so good at this game anyway?”

“It just, like, comes naturally to me, man. Just try to watch out for my diagonals.” Dan grinned and made the first move this time before noticing ROB and Dolly coming up toward them. “Hey, babe and robot! How’s it going?”

Dolly rolled her eyes at them as ROB rolled toward Dan on the table, studying the game board for a minute. “C’mon, ROB, help me out, I’ve been trying to beat him for an hour now. What’s my next move?”

“What makes you think I actually wanna see you win? The longer you’re down here playing games with this guy, the longer I can spy on the Crabtrees upstairs without hearing you two giggling all night,” ROB told him pointedly. Dan merely threw back his head and laughed, placing another piece into the slot.

“Oh, ROB, I know you love me!” ROB rolled away muttering to himself in disgust while 90s Kid took his turn. They were both having a great time, truly loving these nights where they wiled away the hours playing games together. Dan and 90s Kid took pleasure in simple things, which is why their dates usually consisted of eating junk food, playing games of the board or video variety, and cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Some couples might consider those types of dates to be boring, but to them, there were few things they’d rather be doing together.

“Ha! Connect four!” Dan yelled out. 90s Kid gaped at the board, trying to figure out what happened.

“What? Where?” Dan traced his finger along some of the checkers. “Oh, man! You totally swiped my diagonal strategy! Okay, we’re totally playing again.” Dan giggled and released the hold so the pieces could fall onto the table for round seven.

\----

Harvey and Linkara arrived back at the base later on that night and happily made their way inside. Linkara gasped softly at the sight of the apartment, knowing it certainly didn’t look like this when they left. There was soft jazz playing on the radio, the place was bathed in the warm glow of candlelight, and there was a stand with champagne on ice near the couch while dessert was laid out and ready for them on the coffee table.

Harvey grinned, glad that Ninja-Style Dancer had been able to pull this off. He had paid his friend to sneak back in and take care of things without being seen, then disappear before the couple returned for their night of romance. Harvey would have to remember to compliment the ninja later on how well he’d managed to set everything up, but for now, he had more important things to focus on. He led Linkara to the couch and prepared to open the champagne bottle.

“Wine and champagne?” Linkara asked with a playful smile. “Why, Mr. Finevoice, I do believe you’re trying to get me drunk.”

“Now, Kid, would a gentleman such as I do a thing like that?”

“I certainly hope so.”

The cork came off with a pop and Harvey poured two flutes for them, raising his glass with a smile. “To a perfect evening with the one I love.” They clinked glasses and Harvey twirled their arms about to help each other take the first sip. Linkara felt his head start to swim, and it had nothing to do with the champagne. He rested his head against Harvey’s chest and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, sweetheart, we’ve still got this wonderful dessert to enjoy.” Linkara opened his eyes and noticed the slice of New York style cheesecake sitting on the table. He eagerly sat back up and reached for it, but Harvey batted his hand away. “Ah, ah, ah! Just sit there and relax, Kid.” Harvey picked up the fork and offered a bite to Linkara, smiling as the hero closed his eyes and savored it, before taking the second bite for himself.

Harvey continued to feed them both, knowing that he was causing Linkara to rapidly lose his ability to think straight. Linkara was always so intelligent, so calm, so in command, so in control, and the fact that he had the power to make him melt and turn into a babbling mess in his arms was intoxicating, as well as an ability that Harvey took advantage of often.

Harvey took another sip of champagne and noticed Linkara’s shy smile before he leaned in to kiss him. He set down his glass and reached toward the younger man, one hand stroking his cheek while the other gently tugged the bow tie loose. Linkara pulled him closer, doing the same for Harvey’s tie, before they moved on to slowly pushing each other out of their dress jackets, the heat rising more and more as their bodies came into contact. Linkara gasped as Harvey buried his face into his neck and started sucking on just the right spot. “Oh! H-Harvey…”

“Mmmm…” Harvey moaned as he inhaled his beloved’s scent. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom…”

\----

90s Kid and Dan headed up the stairs after they’d finished their movie, entering Dan’s room before shutting the door behind them. Once it was shut, 90s Kid suddenly tackled him to the bed and grinned victoriously as he heard Dan shriek from his rapid tickling attack; he very soon let out a yelp in return when Dan returned the assault.

Eventually, their fingers stopped squeezing sides and poking ribs, and merely started touching and stroking each other’s soft skin, roaming curiously all along the other’s body as the two leaned close to each other, kissing deeply. Dan gently pulled 90s Kid’s shades off his face and touched their tongues together, still tasting the ice cream from earlier. “Mmmm,” he moaned as he felt 90s Kid roll them over so that he was on top.

Dan gasped and felt his eyes roll back in his head as 90s Kid ground their hips together and traced his lips along his neck, sucking and biting softly. “Oh, Kid… oh, wow… mmmm…” He could feel both of them rapidly starting to get hard. Dan reached his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt and started teasing at his sensitive nipples, feeling 90s Kid’s moan more than he heard it.

The two continued to tease and caress the most sensitive parts on the other’s body, still feeling the friction between their hard cocks, trapped within the material of their pants. Finally, Dan couldn’t hold out any longer and gently displaced the teen so he could unfasten his belt and be rid of the awful things. 90s Kid swiftly followed suit.

Soon, the two of them were lying nude next to each other in bed, kissing deeply once more as they reached over and stroked each other’s cocks, finding the perfect rhythm for it. They moaned in between kisses, stroking fast and then slow, always backing off when they felt one was getting too close.

Their sexual relationship was still in the early stages, since 90s Kid was largely inexperienced and Dan moved at his pace; he never wanted to push him too far or do something to hurt or scare him. However, Dan was amazed by how much the teen had come to embrace the things they were doing, how he could even take the lead at times. Dan always gladly laid back and let him work when this happened, since 90s Kid was an eager student and, better still, a fast learner.

90s Kid had one of those bursts of initiative that night, crawling on top of Dan once again as he nibbled more on his neck. Dan had a brief moment in time when he really couldn’t figure out which end was up, then he found out he really didn’t care what end was up once 90s Kid’s hand found his cock again. The younger man rubbed the two of them together, stroking his hand over both, watching Dan throw his head back and moan loudly. “Is this good, dude?”

It took a minute for Dan to register the question. “Oh… oh, yeah, Kid… t-that’s perfect…” 90s Kid grinned, glad to see that his idea had paid off. It definitely felt good for him too, so he thrust against Dan a little faster and moaned louder. He was still new to this and the touch was still amazing, even if some of the initial sensitivity had lessened as he got more and more used to doing this with Dan. That didn’t stop him from thinking that this was the greatest pleasure he’d ever felt, though.

90s Kid eventually crawled down the bed, leaving kisses all over Dan’s body as he went, before Dan felt a warm, wet mouth envelop him. “Oh God!” he cried out, feeling the soft tongue of his boyfriend swirl around him, following all the tips and tricks Dan had taught him. 90s Kid honestly got steadily better every time he tried this and Dan would have gladly allowed him to practice all night if he wanted to.

90s Kid chuckled around Dan as he noticed how much he was reacting, shivering and moaning, moving his head from side to side as his hands clutched the sheets. 90s Kid smoothly slid his hands into Dan’s and squeezed gently as he took the length into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, increasing the suction and running his tongue along the underside of the shaft.

90s Kid was really starting to enjoy sucking, because it always made him feel good to see Dan feel good, and the sucking oddly enough relaxed him. Feeling the older man in his mouth was something that just made him close his eyes and enjoy himself; he could do this for hours if he wanted. And Dan always tried his best to make it last, teaching him how to do it slow, keep him from getting too close, while at the same time making him go absolutely out of his mind.

Dan smiled as he felt 90s Kid slow down the tempo; they had both felt the explosion building, and he was proud to see him reading the signs so well. Dan freed one of his hands to run through the teen’s hair. “That’s it, Kid, you’re doing perfect…” 90s Kid smiled at the praise and sped back up when he knew Dan had had enough of a break. Eventually, Dan couldn’t resist thrusting his hips up slightly, making sure even in his lust not to hurt 90s Kid, and his moans grew louder and more frequent. “Oh, Kid! D-don’t slow down, d-don’t stop, just keep going!”

Dan was soon close to incoherent and 90s Kid moved in for the kill, rubbing the shaft with his hand as he sucked on the head like a cherry. He could feel Dan lose control and his lips quirked up into a quick grin when he exploded into his mouth. 90s Kid managed to keep most of it in his mouth this time, swallowing before continuing to stroke and suck until the orgasm had fully run its course. He then quickly moved back up the bed and pulled his trembling boyfriend into his arms as they both caught their breath.

“Did… did I do… okay this time, dude?” 90s Kid asked somewhat hesitantly, noticing with worry that Dan was breathing somewhat hard. Dan swallowed and flashed him a big smile that chased his fears away before pulling him in for a kiss.

“You’re getting really good at this, Kid. Oh, wow, that was amazing…” 90s Kid giggled but was suddenly acutely aware that his own erection was still stiff and throbbing, moreso after making Dan lose control like that. He unconsciously moved his hips back and forth and Dan attempted to sit up, but he still felt weakened from his own orgasm. 90s Kid touched his face with concern, hoping he was alright. “D-don’t worry, Kid, I’m fine. Sometimes it just takes a lot out of me before I can move again. Actually… I might not have to move at all. Here, let me shift a little bit, and you swing around like that…”

Soon, 90s Kid was kneeling over Dan’s chest, his hands on the headboard to steady himself, thrusting gently into Dan’s mouth as he guided him in. It wasn’t long before Dan placed his hands on the teen’s backside to push him in deeper. 90s Kid moaned as he felt soft lips and a talented tongue around his throbbing hard on, crying out loudly as Dan started to swallow him whole. Dan was certainly having a good time; turning his gaze upwards to see the love and trust in those blue eyes, which were so joyful and appreciative that it only made him work even harder.

90s Kid turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of them in the wall mirror; he saw his cock disappearing into Dan’s mouth and whimpered at the sight. He couldn’t help but thrust in deeper, knowing the older man could take all of it and more. Dan got a little bolder as he worked, running his nails lightly over 90s Kid’s back, ass, and thighs, feeling him shiver with delight at the new sensation. He gently trailed his fingers along the younger man’s crack, one of them sliding in and just barely touching the tight pucker. 90s Kid felt his hips lurch forward, a groan of pleasure slipping past his lips. Nobody had ever touched him that intimately before, and it felt strange but absolutely incredible. “Dan… oh, dude… mmmm… ohhhhh… ahhhhhDANDANDAN!”

Dan took his cock all the way in and felt 90s Kid lose control, yelling his name several times as he spilled into his mouth, down his throat. The teen’s hips moved uncontrollably for a bit before he finally managed to disentangle himself from the older man and collapse next to him, pillowing his head on his shoulder. Dan kissed his forehead and held him tight, smiling at the blissful look 90s Kid had on his face.

“Wow, man… that was totally… wow…” Dan giggled at the eloquent phrasing and kissed him again, snuggling close and sighing happily. They kept gently kissing and caressing each other’s skin, until 90s Kid blushed as he once again remembered what Dan had done with his hands. Dan caught his embarrassed expression and gently touched his face so their eyes could meet.

“Were you okay with what I did there, Kid? I know it’s something different, but did you like it?”

90s Kid nodded, trusting in him completely. “Oh yeah, dude, it was… awesome…” He giggled a bit then, and Dan smiled.

“One of these days, maybe you’d like to do that to me? It really does feel great, Kid.” 90s Kid couldn’t help but grin at the thought of seeing Dan go even crazier than he already did and nodded eagerly.

“That sounds radical, dude. You’re, like, the best boyfriend ever.” Dan melted at those words and kissed 90s Kid once again before pulling the covers over them as they started to get cold. 90s Kid yawned and Dan reached over to turn out the light, then snuggled close to him so they were cheek to cheek. “Love you, Dan.”

“Love you too, Kid.” Another kiss and they both closed their eyes, feeling the warmth of each other’s skin, both smiling from the memory of their amazing night together. It had been an absolutely perfect evening, and all they’d needed was each other to make it happen.

\----

Harvey carried Linkara back to his bedroom bridal-style (despite the younger man’s unconvincing protests that he could walk) and they pulled the rest of each other’s clothes off. When they finally stood together in the nude, Harvey reached out with one hand to turn down the covers, and Linkara quickly noticed something was different about the sheets. “Harvey Finevoice!” he cried out almost indignantly. “Are these black satin? How much did these sheets cost?”

Harvey chuckled and pulled Linkara onto the bed with him, sighing as he felt the smooth satin against his bare skin. “Think nothing of it, my dear. I saw them and all I could think about was putting these on my bed, bringing you in, seeing the way they’d make your blue eyes pop, make your skin more creamy and delectable…oh you…” Harvey couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and kissing along his jaw, down his neck. Linkara moaned appreciatively.

Harvey suddenly reached out to Linkara, grabbed him, and expertly slid him across the satin so he could crawl on top. Linkara giggled, gazing up into the singer’s dancing blue eyes. “You’ve played around with these before, haven’t you?” Harvey gave him the lopsided grin that made him shiver and kissed his lips deeply, gently brushing the hair back from his forehead. “Harvey…oh, yes…”

Harvey kissed and nibbled Linkara’s ear, trailing his lips down to his neck, tracing a finger down his lover’s jaw line. He turned his head gently so Linkara could face him. “What do you want tonight, baby?” Harvey saw that Linkara’s eyes were cloudy with lust and heard him incoherently mumble an answer as he put his arms about Harvey’s neck.

“I…I want you inside me, Harvey…” The singer grinned, having gotten the desired answer, and kissed him once again. As he leaned over to open the nightstand drawer and retrieved some lube and a condom, Harvey thought about how far they’d come as a couple until this point. When they’d first started being intimate, neither of them really had any clue what to do to pleasure each other, but after some research and just figuring out what felt good, they knew just what to do now.

Harvey gently lifted Linkara’s legs over his shoulders so he’d have plenty of room to prepare him, opening the lube and spreading it on two of his fingers. Linkara let out a happy, contented sigh, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes, ready to let his usually alert mind rest tonight. When Harvey set out to seduce him, he was helpless to resist it, and he had no desire to resist now. Harvey smiled and gently slipped a finger inside, only up to the first knuckle. After meeting no resistance, he slid the rest of it inside and held still, letting Linkara get used to the feeling.

Harvey reached out his other hand to caress Linkara’s cheek, leaning in close and kissing him once again. Linkara moaned softly and eagerly awaited when Harvey would thrust his finger, stretching him out further, but time passed and he merely continued to hold still. “Oh, Harvey…more…” he mumbled, rocking his hips a bit. After a few more moments, Linkara blinked almost sleepily and looked up into his eyes, seeing Harvey grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“I seem to recall me saying I’d get you for something, love?” Linkara frowned as he remembered the way he’d teased his boyfriend earlier, knowing he was in for it now. “Well, I’ll have you know that I’m just as good as teasing…wouldn’t you agree?” He started thrusting his finger in and out at a maddeningly slow pace, trailing the back of his hand up and down Linkara’s stiff erection.

“Harvey…you b-bastard…” he all but whimpered in a voice that was more pathetic than threatening. Harvey chuckled as he realized that Linkara was already getting desperate; this was going to be fun. He kept going at the same steady pace, listening to Linkara moan and watching him squirm, trying to push Harvey in deeper. Finally, he slowly added a second finger inside, resuming the slow thrusting. He wrapped his hand around Linkara’s hard-on and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, seeing Linkara’s eyes flutter close again. “Ohhhh…mmmm…H-Harvey…please, I…I need more…I need you…”

Harvey acted as though he didn’t hear, using more lube to add his ring finger to the party. Linkara let out a high-pitched whimper in response. “H-Harvey!” he cried out again. “Please, please, I’m begging you, please, I need you now…oh God…” Harvey grinned and decided he’d gotten enough revenge; besides, he was definitely eager to get this party started.

“Patience, Kid. In a moment, you’ll have all of me.” Harvey slid on the condom and gave a generous coat of lube to himself before wiping his hands with some hand wipes he kept on the nightstand. He got into position and wrapped his arms around Linkara, looking down at his expression when he finally pushed in. Linkara’s blue eyes widened as Harvey entered him, and he held still after the first push so he could adjust to it.

Linkara swallowed and smiled breathlessly at Harvey, nodding to let him know he could go further. Harvey gladly obliged, and soon he was fully sheathed inside him, moaning from the warm tightness enveloping him. “Linkara…” Linkara’s heart leapt as he heard the sound of his name slip past Harvey’s lips; even when he was moaning, his voice sounded musical. It was the sweetest song to ever hit his ears, especially when Harvey kept panting and burying his face into his neck. “Oh, baby, you’re incredible…”

Linkara moaned as he felt Harvey thrust in and out of him, his hands gripping the singer’s broad shoulders, finally feeling full at last. “Harvey…ohhhhh…mmmm…m-more…n-need it…please…” Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Linkara was barely able to form sentences as he gave himself over entirely to the pleasure. He loved it when he was able to do this to him, loved feeling Linkara’s arms around him pulling him closer, knowing how amazing it was and how lucky he was to be making love to this handsome man.

Harvey started speeding up, feeling Linkara’s hips push back to meet him, beginning to lose himself in the rhythm of their bodies as well. He started saying Linkara’s name over and over, thrusting as if he could never get enough. Linkara eagerly pulled him down and kissed him passionately, trembling as the lightning ripped through their bodies, threading his hands into Harvey’s thick hair. “Oh, yes!” Linkara cried out as Harvey bumped his prostate, shooting fireworks through his body.

Harvey reached a hand down and started to stroke Linkara, wanting them both to be able to cum at the same time, wanting to feel that perfect moment of ecstasy together. It didn’t take long for Linkara to dig his nails into Harvey’s shoulders, his voice a high-pitched whine. “Harvey! I’m going to…!” Harvey buried his face into Linkara’s neck and moaned deeply, speeding up the thrusting.

“Linkara…do it with me, baby…now!” The two of them cried out together as they felt the other’s orgasm rip through their bodies, stars shining behind their eyes, losing sense of everything but the feeling of their skin, the beating of their hearts, the way time stood still. At last, Harvey slipped out of Linkara and reached for the wipes once again, cleaning off his lover’s stomach, as well as disposing of the condom.

Linkara struggled to catch his breath as he felt Harvey’s strong arms wrap around him, felt his head being laid against that broad chest, a soft hand playing in his hair. He could hear the pounding of Harvey’s heartbeat mingling with his own, heard the older man’s soft, contented sigh. Linkara swallowed and his voice was weak and thick with emotion. “I love you, Harvey…”

He felt a pressure on top of his head and realized it was his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you too, Linkara.” Linkara smiled and wanted to say more, but he couldn’t help himself; he let out an enormous yawn and soon felt the covers being pulled over him. Linkara wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Harvey’s arms, but for some reason Harvey suddenly moved out of bed. Linkara made a noise of protest, holding out his arms to him.

“Where you going?”

“You wanna burn this place down?” Harvey told him, making Linkara suddenly remember the candles. “Stay there, Kid, keep the bed warm. I’ll be right back.”

After a few moments, Harvey shut off the lights and crawled back under the covers, letting Linkara move into the same position as before. It was the perfect end to a perfect date, and the two were more in love than ever. Their evening had played out like a fairy tale, and with Linkara safely wrapped in the arms of his prince charming, they drifted off to sleep.

\----

The next morning, Linkara and Harvey decided to step out for breakfast at a cozy spot nearby, still smiling from the memories of the night before. Harvey opened the door so Linkara could step in and the comic lover noticed two familiar faces sitting side-by-side in one of the booths. “Hey!” 90s Kid and Dan looked up at the voice and grinned, beckoning them over to take the other side.

“Hey yourself!” Dan greeted cheerfully, taking a sip of his coffee. “We were going to head back to your place, but we decided to grab a bite to eat first. What brings you two out here?” Linkara grinned as Harvey put an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, we were kinda hungry after we woke up and decided to take a walk,” he explained. “Did you two have a good time?” 90s Kid nodded eagerly, squeezing Dan’s hand underneath the table.

“We had the best time, man! It was totally perfect.” Harvey quirked an eyebrow at them and his lips twitched into a smile.

“Perfect, eh? I bet it wasn’t as perfect as our night. We headed out to this great spot, all cozy and fancy, where this knock-out of a dame was singing some tunes, and we danced the night away…” Dan and 90s Kid shared a look and good naturedly rolled their eyes.

“Like, of course you’d think that boring junk was, like, perfect,” 90s Kid said as he spun the straw around in his glass of chocolate milk. “Our date was totally more perfect than that. We played board games, dude! And ate pizza and ice cream instead of gross French stuff.”

“Hey, I seem to recall you enjoying French fries,” Linkara reminded him. 90s Kid shook his head.

“That’s totally different, man.” The two couples spent the rest of breakfast plunging into details about their respective dates, each of them recalling it as though they had gone on some sort of luxury vacation as they tried to outdo each other with their bragging.

“Dudes, no offense, but your night sounds so totally boring compared to ours,” 90s Kid told them as he finished off his bacon. “I mean, sitting in a stuffy place like that and having to like, be quiet and junk? No pizza, no Connect Four, no movies? Lame!” Dan threw his head back and laughed, nodding in agreement.

“Well, maybe we enjoyed getting away from the kids for a night.” Linkara joked as the waitress came by with their drink orders, looking over the menus. “You guys just don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Especially when it came to the latter part of our evening – I don’t think either of you could top our steamy night together,” Harvey quipped, causing Linkara to choke on his orange juice.

“H-Harvey! Don’t say stuff like that in front of 90s Kid!”

“Huh?” 90s Kid, who’d been too busy sucking the last drops of milk out of his straw to listen, looked up curiously. “Don’t say what, dude?”

“Oh, stuff you’re too young to be thinking about anyway,” Linkara said dismissively. “I’m sure Dan will explain it to you one day.” Dan frowned and looked at Linkara in confusion but Harvey merely shook his head, signaling he shouldn’t press the issue.

90s Kid, having figured out what the subject was, blushed slightly before leaning over to whisper to Dan. “Uh, me and Linkara don’t, uh, talk about that junk. S-so don’t mention it to him, ‘kay?”

“Oh, sure,” Dan promised before turning back to the other pair and offering a toothy grin. “Well, we’ll concede that point to you, but on the rest we’ll just have to agree to disagree then! We’ll leave you two old timers to your champagne and dancing, while we stick with our root beer and board games.” Inspiration struck and Dan suddenly raised his mug in a toast. “To the perfect date.”

The others laughed and gladly toasted with him as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfasts, talking and laughing all throughout the morning, the warm memories of the night before still dancing through their minds. They all knew that the next best thing to a perfect Saturday night date was a Sunday morning breakfast with the best of friends.


End file.
